


Hidden Feelings

by bettysugars_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysugars_writes/pseuds/bettysugars_writes
Summary: an insight on jughead jones’s pov  about his, betty’s, and archie’s past as well as struggling with his feelings.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hidden Feelings

Absolutely not, will I deny my love for her at a young age. That is, if I really understood what love was. Of course, I didn’t. I was callow, we all were. I only recently discovered the improbable token that is love. Anyway, despite my mention of my chastity, I wasn’t stupid. I saw the way Betty Cooper looked my pal Archie Andrews. Lustfully, it was, and always centralized on him. Even from youth, I was the loner, the brooder, the silent black cat in the corner. Not from the hopeless infatuation I had with Betty, but rather, my family.  
My mom and my sister cleared out pretty fast once my dad’s drinking began. His bad habit was interspersed with promises to relinquish, but they were never honored. I grew up on the Southside of Riverdale. It was the trashy, sleazy corner of the sleepy town, home to the Southside Serpents and periodic petty crimes. After Archie’s father, Fred Andrews, fired my father, we had a downfall. I had a trailer life. From that point on, I went on with a motive to go unnoticed. I had no benevolence for anyone but Archie and Betty. It was always the three of us. We would go to our treehouse. We would have Fred take us to Pop’s. We would rebel and go to the swimming hole, an annual tradition until leaches ravaged it. I spent all of this time in love with Betty, who was in love with Archie. It was an impossible triangle. One night, though, I had a particular illuminating thought.  
Why in God’s good Earth would Betty, the perfect Girl Next Door, EVER love someone like you? You’re chasing the white whale. Drop it and leave it.  
Although I left my hope behind, I never did so my devotion. And those vexatious feelings constantly protruded me. I learned to control my everlasting desire and push away any sanguine thoughts. I distanced myself. Before long, I pretty much had disbanded myself from Archie and Betty, leaving them. Although I stayed in touch and close with Archie, I cleared from Betty. Yes, I missed her. God, did I. I missed geeking out over books that Archie had no ability nor wish to read, solving innocent mysteries, watching her eyes sparkle with passion as she enthused about Toni Morrison. Maintaining my love made me frustrated with myself. It was like I hardly knew her anymore.  
I’m only slightly ashamed of my inner glee when Archie came to me the night of Homecoming, distressed about Betty. It appeared she had confessed her love, only to be turned down. He explained he was afraid he broke her heart (no shit, Sherlock). All of my sympathy was aimed towards her. My half-assed advice didn’t make a dent in the things that went down between the “perfect couple” and for the first time, I believed I had a chance. Unless, of course, she was still pining after the redhead, which was plausible. The hopeful thoughts are the first ones I’d had in a while. The temptation for doing something frightened me. I pushed it down, for a while. Because, hey, who’d fall for the scrawny, baggy-clothed, beanie-wearing loser?  
However, as the town crashed in a downward descent with the murder of Jason Blossom, Betty and I fell in the same sinkhole. It was ultimately fate, and it was the first time I’d believed in anything like that. During our debut with Archie and new girl Veronica Lodge at Pop’s, I saw Betty for what felt like the first in years. I think, rather, know, I stared. I tried to stay measurable, save for the fact that I was totally whipped. Me knowing that my affection was insurmountable, I decided to take a chance.

That was the best goddamn decision I’ve made in my entire life.

_fin


End file.
